The Missing Pieces
by Tarma
Summary: When a girls destiny is decided for her


****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of BeastMaster they belong to Andre Norton nor the language of the Tayladras and Shin'a'in peoples that was taken from Mercedes Lackey's books in the Land of Valdemar series. All other characters are mine to do with as I please *evil laugh* Ah the power of the fanfic writer! So have fun and enjoy. R&R required for second chapter.

In The Beginning

__

Erin watched her father fight Jozie knowing that the lesson would be to her next. The four year old Shin'a'in child had already been promised to the next leader of the Sula tribe. Her birth father had made the choice when she was born. Erns mother Feathersong wished for her daughter a more peaceful life as a princess of the Alon, a people who lived in the trees, but Nedran had given his friend his word that the boy would have a protector. When Nedran died she had married the chief of the Shin'a'in giving her daughter a new name. Now Firedance or Erin as she was now called started the warriors dance, she wondered how her daughter would manage the fate her parents had condemned her to.

Erin took up Jozies place and the lesson began, like the hawk dances her staff and feet whirled around her fathers, both watching the others defences. Erin swept upward and cut back with her staff to catch her fathers legs and knock him down. The Shin'a'in chief flipped up, then using a reverse back kick he flattened his young step daughter. The green eyes that stared up at him showed that another lesson had been learned. She was becoming so good that only the men could spar with her. The little girl acknowledged her fathers score on her and returned to the fight. Remembering what her father had taught her about using her strengths like her size and speed, she mind called to Kia to distract her father so she may trip him using the three pronged tree staff. As soon as she had knocked him to the ground, she placed her bone dagger at his throat. "you're dead Papa" She giggled as she brushed her copper hair out of her face.

"Very good Shadra, you used you're strengths well" Eric told the grinning child "Now go see to Kia and your mother." He shooed the child away as he dusted himself off.

Erin watched her mother in the camp cleaning and starting her preparations for dinner. A life so simple to the one I will have the girl thought. She had known her life would not be one of comfort or of ladylike disciplines. She often wondered what the boy Dar looked like and why she must be his protector and not another male like most. Her birth father must have known something of why it had to be her.

"Firedance, come here and learn" her mother beckoned to her. Sometimes that was all that she seemed to do, was learn and relearn, her head hurt sometimes with everything. Lessons of fighting, falconry, riding, tree walking, survival, dance of the tribes, Alon speech and cooking, when one lesson ended the next began. How much can there be to defend one person she often wondered. Erin relayed her exhaustion to her bond bird Kia who was an eagle owl that followed her and perched on a pole of the family tent. Erins mothers people bonded to birds that had been bred larger than their wild bird counterparts. Kia had come to her only a few months ago. A gift from her grandmother proved to be a new glove that was thick enough to protect Erins arm from the sharp talons of the bird.

Erin picked up a bone knife and started to peel the vegetables that her mother had picked out. She often thought of her mothers people who managed to live out of the way from other tribes. Unlike her step fathers who loved to trade and act with the many nearby peoples.

"Tomorrow you will go with your papa to the Sula village to meet Dar and his family." Her mother told her as a rabbit turned on a spit. "It will do you good to know the boy and perhaps become friends."

"You may bring your dester'edre Erin" Her father continued looking at Kia. "She will have fun with other children to give her attention" He laughed at Kia who swivelled her white and grey head around to face him and blinked. Erin laughed with him when Kia's mind voice said "Attention! Many treats??" 

"Yes Kia many sweet meats and scratches" She responded as she started to eat with her family.

The next morning Erin rose with her father at sunrise and saddled her fathers battle mare Blaze. It took them two candle marks to reach the Sula camp where a scout led them to the King of the Sulas. A tall man with dark hair sat with a pretty woman, who could only be his wife, and a blonde haired boy with blue green coloured eyes that seemed to switch before Ern's bright green eyes. "Father it's a demon! The girl has hair the colour of fire, Has Curopira sent her?" The boy exclaimed as Erin fingered a lock of her hair and frowned at the boys ignorance.

"I am not a demon Sa' trekoth, I am Alon and Shin'a'in" Erin told the open mouthed boy who seemed shocked that a girl would be so outspoken.

"What does that mean?" The King questioned "Nothing bad I hope" He said with a raised eyebrow that showed that he was amused.

"It means gape mouthed hatchling Sir" Erin answered with a bow. "I did not mean to offend but no one has ever been shocked by the colour of my hair before and I am not a demon" Kia chirped an excited reply which the King of the Sulas smiled at.

"Kia has told me the same thing young Firedance" Using her use name instead of Erin. Turning to his son the King told his son to apologize to the spirited child.

"I'm sorry but no one has hair like yours, it's strange." The boy paused "You talk to your bird like my father. Do you have special powers too?" He asked while looking puzzled. Kia looked at the boy from her perch and hooted with interest, then turned her head in the opposite direction towards a dark haired girl.

"Kia speaks to me just like all bond birds do. My mothers people are all bound to one or more birds. Kia is an Eagle owl and would like to meet her." Erin pointed at the girl coming towards the group.

"Please forgive Erin for being so outspoken but she does not see many of the children at home since she is always at lessons. You will be relieved at how good a protector she will make for Dar and his betrothed." The Shin'a'in chief told Dars father. Both men noticed Dar leading Erin towards the new child who was also watching the giant white owl overhead. "Does she know about her destiny and how hard this will be for them and of the pain she and Dar will have to endure?" The Sula King asked. 

"No, our little ones will learn in time, let them be children a while longer." was the reply before both men retreated to the family's hut to discuss trade and the future for both of their tribes.

Erin eyed herself as the boy Dar led her to his friend. Erin wore breeches and a short sleeved tunic in earth colours, her boots reached just below the knee and she wore leather wrist guards. The little girl was immaculately clean and wearing a blue dress that was just as clean. It was clear to Erin that this girl was the only one that Dar would favour. Even with all her skills she would never compare.

"Kyra, this is Firedance she can speak to birds like father. Firedance this is Kyra, when we're older we will be married." Dar chattered as he tried to keep his blonde hair out of his face. Kyra curtsied to the other girl keeping her eyes lowered as if out of respect.

"You can call me Erin, that's what my fathers village calls me. Only Mama calls me Firedance. That's my dester'edre Kia. Would you like to touch her? She's very soft." Erin smiled at the other girl.

"Then why did my father call you Firedance? Why do you have two names? That's stupid." Dar exclaimed looking both annoyed and puzzled.

"Firedance is my use name for my mothers people. My father calls me Erin, but he's not really my father, my real father died in battle. Gran… I mean Queen Esnia made Mama marry father." Erin said sadly as Kia perched on a tree stump nearby to look at the children.

"What does des ter 'ed re mean?" Kyra asked quietly sounding every other letter out. This time lifting her eyes a little. Kyra knelt beside the tree stump looking at the bird, tentatively reaching out to touch the snowy feathers. The owl wishing for a good scratch but not wanting to wait, ducked her head under the shy girls hand nuzzling in. Kia slowly closed her eyes and softly made a cooing sound of pleasure.

"Dester'edre means wing born sibling its what the Alon call their bond birds. She really does like to be scratched by her ear tufts, do that and she will be your friend for life." Erin said with a giggle "She's quite spoiled."

Dar watched the girls become fast friends over the large owl. Perhaps it's a girl thing to fuss over anything that had fur or feathers. The bird did like the attention though, it was like it had a personality of a third girl. He sat beside Kyra and reached out to touch a wing, before he knew it he was laughing with the other two as if they had known each other their whole lives.

Erin! Come here please? It is time that Dar's father see your abilities. Bring Kia and your tree staff. Your friends may watch if they wish." Erins father called out as the Sula King came out of the hut.

"Excuse me, I'll be back." Erin told both Dar and Kyra. Giving a signal to Kia to follow, the owl launched herself into the air. The other children followed to see what was about to happen. A Sula warrior stood ready for a sparring match with their small red haired friend, who looked ready to fight with an odd looking staff. Dar listened as Erins father explained how the three prongs on the one end helped to catch far away branches or to reach high branches to climb.

The fight started and to Dars amazement his fathers guard was losing. Erin used her staff to trip the man who was twice her size and flipped backward when her opponent kicked out as he fell. The man was soon on his own feet and showing no mercy now to the young child who moved quickly and blocked many of his strikes. After a mark the fight was over with no one the victor. Kyra clapped for her new friend while Dar let his mouth hang open. 

"She's quick, can she climb as well or track?" The Sula King asked.

"Erin, pick a tree please? Go up five branches quick like your mother taught you." Eric gave his daughter directions and then proceeded to inform the Sula king of what his daughter could do and what was planned. "She is learning the Shin'a'in way of horse talking (a form of horse whispering} and her riding skills are that of the clan, she knows the language of the Alon and is bonding well with the owl. We hope to have her bound to the Earth when she has matured, as well as the dances of her mothers people which will work well with any other weapons training she receives."

While her father was talking Erin used the staff to grab the lowest branch and pulled herself up until she could grab the branch and clamber up. This exercise also built up her arms so she would be able to carry Kia for a short while when she was full grown. The next three branches were simple to catch and she hurried along to get to the fifth which would be easy for her. Seeing a path to the tree behind her elders she jumped to the branch that was like a path in the sky. Kia flew beside Erin loving the small adventure. This is where the bond they shared blossomed, Kia showed pathways and what other birds and animals were hidden from sight. Erin chose another path to circle the Sula camp using different ways of catching the branches not faltering to find a path.

"Kia find some moonstones for me to give to my new friends." Erin asked the owl who was letting her bond mate feel the freedom of flight. Watching the snowy bird drop to the forest floor in a stoop, Erin knew that Kia had already found a gift and had waited for her to ask. Soon her bird had dropped a moonstone that was in the shape of a teardrop into Erin's hand and a bright purple flower into the other. Receiving a treat of a sweet meat. She flew to towards the ground to land where Erin's father stood. Climbing down she knelt to the Sula king and waited for him to speak.

"You like to show off I see. What if my son were in danger and you were given certain orders as what to do, would you still try to show then and endanger him and possibly Kyra as well?" His voice was harsh and his eyes showed disapproval.

"No! I just wished to show how well I could walk the sky paths, not just climb. Even one without teaching can climb up." Erin explained still kneeling before the King.

"How do I know that you will honour the promise your blood father made to protect Dar?" Came the next question.

She raised her head astonished that one would question a thing such a promise and replied. "I will swear it then." Erin rose and walked to where Dar stood and knelt, she then drew her small bone dagger from her boot. "Kal she li de'gande, orm she li de'gande! I swear my sword to you, I swear my hand to you!" Ending the translation she cut her palm and clasped hands to Dar's unblemished one. "My blood binds me to you till it flows no more." Erin finished the oath.

Dar listened to the oath and felt the blood ooze onto his uncut hand. He then felt the stone placed into his hand, it was milky white in colour and shaped like a tear drop, Erin's gift woke him to find his father smiling while Kyra wrapped Erins hand. Kyra also had a purple flower in her hair that hadn't been there before.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, not wanting his friend to be hurt. "What did father mean by you breaking an oath, I don't understand." 

Erin flexed her hand and shook her head with a smile. "My birth father promised that his first born would protect you, which was me. Men and women are equal in warrior skills among my people and war mares even better. When I'm older I will have one of my own, Riska has promised." The small Shin'a'in explained to the boy.

"But I don't need a girl to protect me, I'm supposed to protect Kyra. Your father must have been a fool to think that a girl could protect a boy." Dar exclaimed not wanting to be made fun of by the rest of the boys of the village. He went to his father and told him "Have her take it back! She's a girl, she can't fight. She's supposed to cook, clean and have babies, not try to be a man."

"If you can beat her in a fair fight, I will release her from her vow, if not you will have to swallow your pride ad respect Erin's promise." His father eyed the shocked girl, who held her injured hand protectively.

"Then it will be with no weapons sir. I don't want to hurt Dar." Erin walked over and placed her staff and knife on the ground. She then walked to a open bit of grass and readied herself. Dar also walked over having no weapons to shed. He then threw a punch which Erin neatly blocked and struck back with a double side kick. Dar stumbled backward and watched her movements which were fluid like water. The only fights Dar had ever been in were with the other boys of his age. Unlike Erin who had been taught by grown men who had fought battles.

Erin saw many openings but only took those that would not hurt her new friend. I don't want to hurt his pride she thought to herself. Avoiding a rush from Dar she hooked him with a reverse crescent kick that toppled the boy and before he could get up she had straddled his chest aiming a punch for his face. Kyra screamed in terror for Dar but Erin did not hit him, instead got up and offered her uninjured hand to let him up.

"You could not break the promise anyway, not without making me a oath breaker. Only the StarEyed can take a blood oath away." Erin told the smiling Sula king.

He nodded to the statement watching his son looking over to him to see what his father would say to this devil child who had beaten him. "I know, but I also know that my son needed to be humbled and who better than one who would not harm him." Looking over to Erins father he asked them to stay for the evening meal and for the night.

Kyra asked for Erin to stay with her so that they could talk more with one another. "You are amazing to fight so well for a girl." Kyra bubbled "Can you sing or dance too?" Her brown eyes shined with excitement at having such a friend.

"I know a few round dances but not anything fancy or complicated. And I have a awful voice so I never sing. Can you?" Erin wished to know what intrigued Dar so much about the willowy girl.

When Erin was eight years old she had become so accustomed of the way to the Sulas, that she now was allowed to go alone but usually took a guard with her just in case. She could beat most of the men in the village now with weapons or without. Her father had given over her teachings to the sworn ones who served the StarEyed before the people of the tribe. Today Jozie escorted her to her friends home. Kia flew overhead, now full grown, she taunted Erin with how slow she was going. But today was Kyra's birthday and Erin and Dar had planned a picnic for her. The day was perfect for an outing too, not a cloud in the sky, even Dars father was pleased and promised to have the Sula tigers check on them for signs of danger every now and then.

"No father, Erin can protect us well enough now, even from the wild beasts." Dar protested. The young Sula did not posses the skills of his beast master father but did trust his own abilities and Erin's to protect the three of them. The king nodded his head to his son but gave Erin a wink to let her know the tigers would still check once and a while to make sure the children were safe. The three young friends had grown closer to each other perhaps knowing that they would always be with each other and it was better to get along than constantly fight. Dar would become the leader of his people, the Sulas, Kyra would be his wife and Erin would be the royal guard to their family. Erin knew more than that, her parents had finally told her the truth of her and Dars lineage but was to keep this knowledge of herself until the proper time. Feathersong had told her daughter when a spirit guide came to Dar, she would know that a quest of great importance and what had happened to her birth father.

"Have you had your horse mastery test yet Firedance?" Kyra asked her friend. Kyra had taken to calling Erin by her use name. It was more like her personality, the dark hair girl told her best friend and sounded better than the name of Erin, which was too hard sounding for Kyras musically trained ears.

"Not yet, I might not for another year yet since there are no battle mares that aren't spoken for." Erin replied as she picked a few fresh apples and tossed them down to Dar. Both Dar and Erin were becoming excellent trackers although Erin was the better fighter. Dropping from the tree branch that she had been walking on. Erin followed to their favourite picnicking spot. Kyra spread a small blanket on the ground to sit on while Dar and Erin took off their satchels that carried food, drink and a gift for Kyra. Erin had carved a small owl figurine on a leather thong for her friend. Kia had posed so that the image would be perfect. Kyra giggled as Dar gave her a bunch of flowers that he had picked on their way. The two of them were never apart, Erin was constantly in an awkward position, third wheel was never fun. She tossed the necklace to Kyra while biting into her apple. "I know how much you like Kia so I thought this way you could look at that and think of her and me while were gone." Erin said after swallowing her bite.

"What do you mean by gone? Firedance you never are away for a long time." Kyra asked. She ran her fingers over the detail in the wooden owls feathers. It looked very much like the giant owl that accompanied Erin everywhere.

"I have to go to my grandmothers for a year or so. Mama says even if I'm no longer in line for the throne, I still have to learn some manners." Erin winced at the thought of seeing her grandmother who was the Queen of the Alon people. Erin still wore breeches except now they were in brighter colours and had more muscle tone that was considered lady like. The one thing that she was looking forward to was receiving a brace of long knives and being taught the dances that her mothers people were known for. Like her use name Firedance was almost adept at any dance.

"We'll miss you" Dar said interrupting her thoughts. It was at that moment that the forest had gone quiet. Dar was about to say something else when Erin held up her hand to silence him. There was something hunting that had quieted the life of the forest. A high pitched growl came from a bush behind Kyra. Erin grabbed both her friends, pulling them behind her and at the same time reached for her bone knife that she still kept in her right boot. A large puma crept out, golden in colour, its eyes carried madness and hunger in them. Erin quickly sent Kia for help, Dar's father would be able to communicate with her bond mate. The cat screamed at the flutters of Kia's wings and Kyra whimpered, perhaps seeing her own death for the first time.

"Stay behind me. Hai!" Erin spoke to her friends in a commanding tone. Kyra and Dar both nodded, watching the cat pace in front of their friend. Both hoped Kia would bring the Beastmaster soon. That's when the cat first attacked, not wanting to wait for its prey to run away. It soon found itself being slammed into the ground midair by the small red haired girl. The puma lashed out catching Erins flesh, the scent of fresh blood maddened the wild cat further into a killing frenzy. Erin felt the blood run down her leg, knowing that the injury was bad and that fear was the only thing keeping the pain away. She focused everything on the puma not looking away for a second. Sounds and scents became clearer to the Shin'a'in warrior. The lack of animal noises made Kyras faint crying clearer and Dar's breathing sounded heavy with anticipation. Erin could smell the crushed leaves and the coppery smell of the blood that was running to the ground. The puma struck again but Erin dodged out of the way keeping her friends out of reach. She would die before either one would be hurt. Already she was getting weak, the wound was severe, the cats claws had gone deep starting from her hip to her knee.

At least I'll have an impressive scar if I make it through this Erin thought to herself. She could hear people running towards their direction and all she would have to do was stall for time, if the cat would just keep pacing, waiting for an opening and not attack. Unfortunately the puma was not going to let Erin have her wish and leapt at the girl. Erin felt the leathery paws of the puma hit her shoulders, as the sharp claws also dug in. She fell backward to the ground somehow moving her arm to bring the bone knife jarring into the rib cage. She forced herself to drag the knife down, disembowelling the large puma, killing the cat. Her ears rang with the high pitched death scream.

Kyra covered her ears and gripped Dar's arm looking at the two bodies on the ground before her. The pumas corpse blanketed Erin's body, neither moving or giving any sign of life. The bushes where the puma had appeared shook again and the children screamed together fearing the worst. Dar's father appeared leading three other Sula warriors. Seeing that his son was alive and well, the Beastmaster gave a sigh of relief, then noticing only two of the children were standing before him he rushed to the body of the puma. He moved the bloody corpse to find the small red haired girl underneath covered with the cats and her own blood. Erin groaned as the beast was lifted from her chest, she had survived the mad animals attack but was now feeling the pain of her injuries. Dar's father looked down at her in amazement.

"She's alive!" The other warriors who were seeing to the frightened Dar and Kyra whispered amongst each other. They all watched the Sula king lift the wreck of Erin's body and start for the village at a run. 

"Is she going to die?" Dar spoke for the first time, asking the one question that he didn't want an answer for. One of the warriors knelt down and looked Dar in the eyes with a great sadness. "I don't know, she is strong but her wounds are great. You must pray to the StarEyed for your friend." He spoke gravely as if to convince even the grown men of the girls recovery. The group picked up the blanket and food that had been for the picnic and left. Kyra gripped her new necklace tightly as if by holding on to her friends gift Erin would not die.

The light shone through to the girl on the cot in the Sula kings hut. Dar's mother and some of the other women of the village had sown Erin's wounds closed and bandaged the very pale girl. Now she slept with the constant attendance of one of the women so that she would not be alone when she opened her eyes. It had been two days since the children had been attacked. The Sulas whispered that the ghost of the Shin'a'in girls father watched over her, so that she would not pass into the next life. Kyra had ridden with Dar's uncle to tell Erin's parents. She had asked to do this at least for her friend who lay unconscious. They had left in the morning and Kyra was dreading the reaction to which she would be causing. Their arrival was greeted by Feathersong, who smiled when she saw Kyra. It faded as she saw the sadness in Kyras expression and the lack of her own daughter turned her stomach into knots. 

"What's wrong? Where is Firedance?" Feathersong's voice cracked as tears fell from Kyras eyes. By now the few people around had gathered beside Erin's mother, all with signs of apprehension. 

"Feathersong, something happened to Firedance yesterday. A puma attacked us on our picnic, Firedance fought to protect Dar and I from being attacked." Kyra took a breath. "She was hurt very badly but is being looked after. The healer won't move her until Firedances injuries are healed. Dar's father wished to come but I offered to come instead." Kyra told her friends mother with tears streaming down her cheeks. Feathersong breathed deeply and instructed another women to repeat what Kyra had said to Erin's father and that she had left to help take care of her daughter. 

Once she was strong enough, Erin went home to the Shin'a'in and began to train her first battle mare Storm. Storm was stocky looking with her hind quarters bunched and a larger head than was normal for horses outside the clan. This enabled the battle mares to take commands and look after their masters when injured. The battle mares were only given to those of the clan and only the culls were sold to other peoples. By riding a battle mare Erin would be recognized as an adult. This had prolonged her stay with her family for another year. Both Dar and Kyra were amazed by how strong their friend was and what their friendship must mean to her, for her to bear such horrific scars. After the year was over though, Erin left for her Grandmothers in Alon. Kia preened on a tree branch overhead watching the children saying their fare wells. Storm had been saddled and was waiting for her mistress to mount. The girls hugged while Dar and Erin nodded to one another, bracing each others arm by grabbing the others arm by the elbow.

"Take care of each other!" Erin said as she mounted Storm and turned the horse towards them. Her friends nodded and wished her a safe journey.

This will be the last the three would be together as children. They would have their own adventures and suffer many tragedies. They would see different places making new friends and finding enemies. But that would be another story for another time.


End file.
